Extrication
by Mitama31773
Summary: Ketika tiba saatnya Yuri mendambakan pelepasan. Ia ingin menghilang, mengakhiri rasa sakit yang selama ini ia tahan./YuzuruYuri Romance/Angst, AR (almost AU), maybe OoC, Rate M bukan tanpa alasan./RnR?


**Extrication**

**Angel Beats © Jun Maeda**

—Romance/Angst, Yuzuru Otonashi/Yuri Nakamura, AR (almost AU), maybe OoC—

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicity recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. __There's no money making here__._

* * *

—Yuzuru—

* * *

Sinar lemah matahari yang beringsut pulang menambah kepanikan Yuzuru Otonashi. Pemuda berseragam lusuh itu terengah di tangga darurat gedung sekolah. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh karena tergesa. Tubuhnya penuh luka, seragam coklatnya mungkin sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah gadis yang sedang berdiri di atap gedung lain.

"Yuri …."

Yuzuru memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa perih. Sensasi terbakar karena lalu lintas udara dari dan ke paru-parunya membuatnya hampir menyerah. Tapi bayangan gadisnya yang tersayang sedang bernegosiasi dengan Dewa kematian membuat Yuzuru kembali menggerakkan tungkainya. Ia berlari dan berlari menuruni tangga tersebut.

Dalam hati ia berteriak frustasi, memohon agar Yuri tidak mati. Gadis itu kuat, semua orang tahu itu. Namun hanya Yuzuru yang tahu, kalau terkadang anak perempuan itu kehilangan pegangannya akan dunia ini. Kalau Yuri sering kali hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri, bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Dan kalau hanya Yuzuru yang bisa menariknya kembali ke akal sehatnya.

Seharusnya tadi ia tidak meninggalkan Yuri sendirian. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh? Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari tingkah ganjil gadisnya hari ini? Bagiamana bisa ia lebih peduli kepada gadis lain yang bukan siapa-siapanya?

"Yuri—"

Yuzuru terus menerus berdoa akan keselamatan Yuri sembari mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak berada di sisi gadisnya saat ini. Ia sudah berjanji kalau selamanya, ia akan berada di sisi Yuri. Ia akan menjaga anak perempuan itu tetap hidup. Ia telah menjanjikan masa depan. Dan ia tidak ingin mengingkari janji itu.

"—kumohon."

* * *

—Yuri—

* * *

Di tepi atap sebuah gedung sekolah tua, seorang anak perempuan berdiri tegang. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara kerumunan manusia di bawah gedung itu semakin membesar. Matahari senja membuat segalanya terlihat sepia. Rasanya waktu pun berjalan melambat, membuat Yuri semakin tersiksa dengan pertentangan batinya.

_Tep._

Kakinya maju satu langkah … hanya untuk ditarik kembali. Gadis itu tak tahan lagi. Mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya setiap malam, perasaan bersalah yang merobek-robek jiwanya, semua itu membuatnya gila.

Selama ini Yuri bisa bertahan hanya karena kehadiran lelakinya; Yuzuru. Yuzuru yang tersayang. Satu-satunya alasan Yuri bertahan untuk menghirup udara tajam setiap hari. Hanya bayangan Yuzuru yang bisa membuat dunianya teralihkan dari bayangan tiga anak kecil yang ditembak di depan gadis itu.

"Yuzuru …."

Sang Otonashi muda mampu membuat dunia tanpa warna milik Yuri menjadi tempat yang layak untuk ditinggali. Namun kini, lelaki itu telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dunia Yuri. Melihat senyum berhiaskan tatapan sayang Yuzuru pada gadis lain membuat jiwanya hancur. Lelaki yang ia pikir akan selalu ada untuknya itu kini lebih mementingkan gadis lain. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa bagi Yuri. Ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa—siapa-siapa. Yuri sudah tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan lagi.

Yuzuru kini lebih memilih Kanade. Gadis yang lebih manis darinya. Gadis yang lebih kuat sekaligus lebih lemah darinya. Yuzuru pasti sudah lelah akan Yuri. Yuri yang berpura-pura kuat. Yuri yang berpura-pura ceria. Yuri yang harus selalu dilindungi. Yuzuru pasti sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Yuzuru, aku—"

Yuri mengerti. Gadis itu tahu benar kalau Kanade memiliki masa lalu yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari dirinya. Yuri juga tahu kalau Kanade menjalani hidupnya tanpa berpura-pura. Kanade tidak berpura-pura kuat seperti dirinya, karena Kanade memang kuat. Yuzuru tidak akan kelelahan jika bersama Kanade.

Yuri mengerti. Ia juga akan merelakan Yuzuru, menyerahkan pemuda itu kepada Kanade dengan satu syarat; jika dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"—kurasa, aku mengerti."

* * *

—Yuzuru—

* * *

Yuzuru terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan otot kakinya yang menjerit kesakitan. Ia lebih mempedulikan hatinya yang terus memanggil nama gadisnya. Sore ini ia menemui Kanade, gadis misterius yang belum lama ini menjadi teman barunya. Gadis yang rapuh, mengingatkan Yuzuru pada gadisnya sendiri. Ketika sedang menghibur gadis mungil yang sering dipanggil _Tenshi_ itu, Hinata—temannya—menghubungi telepon genggamnya.

Jantung Yuzuru seakan melesak ke tenggorokan ketika Hinata mengabarinya tentang Yuri. Lututnya tiba-tiba lemas, Kanade sampai harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia tidak mau percaya kabar itu. Di sisi lain, ia yang paling tahu kalau Hinata tidak akan berbohong. Yuri … Yurinya yang tersayang sedang berdiri di tepi atap gedung sekolah lama yang akan segera dihancurkan. Gadisnya itu bisa mengakhiri hidupnya kapan saja.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Kanade, ia melepaskan diri dari gadis itu. Yuzuru pun berlari. Ia melesat kesetanan menuju seseorang yang ia pikir akan selalu ada di sisinya, termasuk di masa depannya. Membayangkan masa depan tanpa Yuri membuat dunia lelaki itu kehilangan warna.

* * *

—Yuri—

* * *

Hari semakin gelap, begitu pun dengan hati Yuri yang ditelan awan hitam. Di tepi gedung tua itu, dibelai angin musim gugur, Yuri Nakamura kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sudah tidak ada lagi langkah mundur yang diambilnya. Dengan ini hanya perlu satu langkah lagi baginya untuk mencapai pelepasan. Untuk menghilang, mengakhiri rasa sakit yang selama ini ia tahan.

Dari tempatnya sekarang, Yuri bisa melihat murid-murid sekolahnya yang belum pulang sedang berkumpul di bawah gedung. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada di sana; siapa saja yang akan menyaksikan kematiannya. Namun ia tahu kalau Yuzurunya yang tersayang tidak ada di sana. Yuzuru pasti saat ini sedang bersama _Tenshi_. Mata gadis ceria yang dulu bersinar itu pun menggelap.

"Sudah cukup," gumamnya. Suaranya bergetar sementara titik air mata sedang menghitung waktu untuk jatuh dari ujung dagunya.

Diiringi desahan putus asa, satu langkah terakhir pun diambil oleh gadis itu. Ia sudah menetapkan takdirnya. Di dunia ini Yuri sudah tidak punya tempat lagi. Seharusnya ia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, bersama ketiga saudaranya yang tersayang.

"_Sayonara_, Yuzuru …."

Yuri Nakamura, otomatis tersenyum ketika nama menyebutkan nama sang kekasih untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia menutup matanya sambil membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur. Gadis itu melayang bebas di udara, melepaskan segalanya, menanti pelepasan yang diharapkannya sejak lama.

* * *

—Yuzuru—

* * *

_ Tep._

"Yu—"

_ Bruakkkk!_

Yuzuru Otonashi sampai di depan gedung lama sekolahnya tepat ketika gadisnya meluncur ke tanah keras. Tubuh Yuri menghantam permukaan padat yang dengan segera menghancurkan tengkoraknya. Pecahan tulang yang menusuk otaknya seketika menghentikan tubuhnya merasakan apa-apa. Sementara tulang lehernya yang patah bertugas untuk mencabut nyawanya, tepat di hadapan Yuzurunya yang tersayang.

Kepala Yuri hancur sementara tangan dan kakinya tertekuk tidak wajar. Darah terus mengalir dari semua luka di tubuhnya, seakan berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Semua orang yang berkumpul di depan gedung lama itu berteriak histeris. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara mobil polisi yang terlambat datang. Sementara Yuzuru … tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

_Denial_. Sang Otonashi sedang berada dalam fase penolakan. Ia berdiri mematung, menunggu pemandangan yang dianggapnya ilusi itu menghilang.

Tapi ditunggu berapa lama pun, pemandangannya tidak berubah. Jerit ngeri para siswi yang berada di sana, bisik-bisik prihatin, juga desahan kecewa yang dibuat-buat mulai membuat Yuzuru naik darah.

Fase kedua; _anger_.

"Yuri, jangan main-main. Cepat bangun sialaaan! Gadis bodoh!"

Yuzuru meneriaki mayat Yuri seperti orang gila. Ia memukul siapa saja yang mencoba menariknya mundur, menjauhi jenazah kekasihnya. Tidak, ia belum selesai.

"Yuri …."

Tenggorokan Yuzuru tercekat sementara air mata mulai menuruni pipinya yang memerah. Ia menjatuhkan lutunya, meratapi gadisnya. Dalam duka itu Yuzuru mulai melihat hal yang tidak mungkin; dada gadisnya masih naik turun. Gadisnya masih bernapas!

Langsung saja ia meraih kekasihnya, berusaha memompa dada Yuri dan memberinya pernapasan buatan. Jika ia terus melakukannya, mungkin Yuri masih bisa selamat. Mungkin Yuri masih bisa membuka matanya. Mungkin Yuri masih bisa tersenyum, sedetik saja. Yuzuru mengkhayalkan harapan. Fase ketiga—_bargaining_.

Tim medis yang datang bersamaan dengan polisi menarik Yuzuru dari tubuh Yuri. Sekali lihat pun, sudah jelas kalau Yuri tidak punya harapan untuk diselamatkan. _Depression._ Yuzuru lalu mencapai fase keempat. Lelaki itu meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang-orang yang menatapnya kasihan. Ia mencoba berlari menuju gedung sekolah lamanya. Yuzuru berniat melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yuri, ia ingin menyusul gadis itu secepatnya.

Yuzuru tenggelam dalam keputusasaan dalam fase terakhirnya; _acceptance_. Ia sudah menerima kematian Yuri. Namun lelaki itu tidak mau hidup di dunia yang tidak ada Yuri.

Selama ini, ia pikir ia telah menyelamatkan Yuri. Selama ini, ia pikir mereka berdua akan terus bersama, sampai kapan pun. Selama ini, ia pikir mereka bisa bahagia. Terlepas dari masa lalu masing-masing, mereka akan saling melindungi. Namun kini kebahagiaannya, masa depan itu, hanyalah ilusi. Gadisnya sudah mati.

Yuri sudah mati.

Sambil merapalkan kalimat itu seperti mantra, Yuzuru terus berlari menuju atap gedung. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya tertinggal jauh di belakang. Yuzuru melesat meninggalkan mereka. Ia tak peduli akan apapun lagi. Hal yang paling diinginkannya, sesuatu yang dilindunginya mati-matian kini sudah lenyap. Yang tersisa baginya sekarang sama sekali tidak ada artinya tanpa Yuri di sisinya. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan semua, berlari mencari pelepasannya sendiri.

* * *

—End—

* * *

**A/N:** _Moshi-moshi, minna-san_. Ehem, saya udah lama banget nggak nulis nih. Jadi, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan fanfic ini yaaaa. Bagi yang pernah baca tulisan saya sebelumnya, pasti nyadar kalo saya kembali ke gaya lama saya, di mana deskripsi mendominasi. Muahahaha, tadinya saya pengen nyelipin dialog biar seimbang, tapi beneran nggak tau harus gimana nyelipinnya. _Anyway, thanks for reading_! Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan~ ^^


End file.
